The present invention generally relates to wireless communications and more specifically to techniques for providing security protection for access points in response to a security event.
With the advent of wireless technology and wireless networks, attacks on these networks have become more frequent. The attacks include worm propagation through a network or potential hackers that attempt to log on to an access point and infiltrate a network.
When an unauthorized client is detected, actions are taken to prevent the user from accessing the network. For example, the unauthorized client may be immediately disconnected from the access point and/or the access point may be immediately disconnected from the switch port. This is done to ensure an unauthorized client cannot access the network. This protects the network; however, false positives may occur in which clients are deemed unauthorized, but may in reality be valid clients. In these cases, the valid clients may be prevented from accessing the network, which is undesirable. Also, because the unauthorized client is disconnected from the network, it is hard to determine any information about the client, such as their identity, etc. This information may be valuable in stopping future attacks or catching a user of the unauthorized client.